


Angels Calling

by givebackmylifecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post Episode: s12e17, Season 12 Episode 17, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, s12e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Post s12e17: Castiel has tracked down Dagon and Kelly Kline with the help of other angels, after the Winchesters and Eileen let her go, and calls Dean for help. Dean has to deal with Cas' return to Heaven and is worried about what that means for their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't nearly enough Cas in this episode, and no Dean calling him a lot and getting his voicemail doesn't count, so I wrote this. Also sorry if there are any mistakes in the Enochian, the internet may have translated it wrong.  
> There is very non-descriptive violence in this and no one important is permanently damaged. There's also very minor swearing, like the F-word once, that's it.

Cas had gone to heaven again. He had gone to see “his family”. The people who had kicked him out and turned their backs on him and only wanted him when they thought he was useful to them. Cas had gone back to them and Dean almost hated him for it.

Because he was Cas’ family. Him and Sam and Claire – and even Jody and Donna. So, what more did Cas need?

Dean hadn’t seen Cas in weeks, he’d had hurried phone calls at first, but for the last five days there had been nothing.

Even as Dean drove with Kelly Kline, he had prayed to Cas, telling him he needed him, hoping for at least a text, but there was still nothing. And then Dagon had shown up and Dean had been so scared, because those yellow eyes were too similar to the ones that still haunted him in his sleep. Those eyes that followed him through nightmares that Cas wasn’t there to chase away anymore.

But that wasn’t the only thing that scared Dean. He was afraid that they wouldn’t make it out of this – after all Azazel had almost killed them too – and he would die without saying goodbye to his angel.

When they got back to the bunker, Eileen opted to stay for a while. Dean was sad that she was so upset, but he was also happy for Sam, he knew how much his little brother liked her.

They had dinner in almost complete silence and then Sam escorted Eileen to one of the bedrooms, her arms wrapped around his waist, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Sam took her straight to his own room.

Dean cleared away their dishes and slowly made his way back to his bedroom. He didn’t want to go to his lonely room, to lie in the bed that seemed too empty with only one person in it, but he didn’t want to stay in the war room or the library either – they were too big and made him feel even more alone.

He got himself ready for bed and after a good deal of whiskey Dean managed to drift off to a restless sleep that was filled with yellow eyes and burned wings.

Dean was woken by the sound of “Lonely Sky”, which even in his sleep-drunken state he recognised as Castiel’s personal ringtone and leaped for his phone.

“Cas?”, Dean asked urgently.

“Hello Dean.”, the gravelly voice answered and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Cas was okay – or at least unharmed enough to make phone calls. “I have a lead on Kelly Kline, we are on our way to take care of her now, I thought you should know.” Cas informed him and Dean jumped out of bed, already searching for his clothes.

“I’m on my way Cas, where are you?”, he asked and then suddenly stopped dead, re-examining what Castiel had just said. “Wait, we? Does that mean –“

“Yes, Dean. Some other angels and I. We are on our way to Missouri. Word is, Dagon took Kelly there after your little kidnapping attempt.”, Cas answered, sounding annoyed.

Dean frowned, pulling his jeans on one-handed. “You knew about that?”

“We can see a great deal from Heaven, Dean.”

“Really, it’s “we” again now? So you and the god-squad decided to just watch us fail, then? Where were you Cas? I needed you! I prayed to you!”, Dean said, close to yelling. He had just about been able to deal with Cas not answering his prayers, since he hadn’t told him exactly what was going on, but to find out Cas knew what was happening and hadn’t even called to see how he was doing, hurt Dean more than he was willing to admit.

“I am sorry I could not help Dean, we were in the middle of planning, we didn’t want to go up against Dagon unprepared. There was no way I could just leave.”, Cas said, and Dean tried to ignore the fact that Cas really did sound genuinely sorry.

“Save it, Cas. Just text me the location and I’ll meet you there.", Dean said, walking out of the Bunker and towards his Baby, which was parked in the garage.

He could hear Cas sigh into the phone. “Dean you really don’t have to come.”

“Yes I do, now text me the damn address.”, Dean said and then hung up on him. A couple seconds later his phone buzzed with the location and another, separate message from Cas, that was simply a heart emoji.

Dean rolled his eyes and got in Baby. With any luck he’d reach Kelly’s location in a couple of hours.

* * *

He reached the outskirts of Columbia, Missouri just before sunrise. He waited at the designated spot, an abandoned warehouse, for a little more than ten minutes before a black sedan appeared, followed by a truck that Dean recognised as Cas’.

Five angels got out of the Sedan and three more, including Castiel himself got out of truck.

Dean attempted to ignore them as he shot Sam a quick text letting him know where he was, so he wouldn’t be worried when he got up and then finally looked up at Cas, raising his eyebrows at him.

Cas looked as if he wanted to hug Dean, but catching a glimpse of his expression, seemed to think better of it. Dean sighed and looked the other angels up and down. They were all clutching angel blades and were wearing identical expressions of determination.

“Alright, so what’s the plan? ‘Cause I am not down with just murdering an innocent woman. I know her kid is literally the spawn of Satan, but that isn’t her fault.”, Dean said, glaring at the angels assembled in front of him.

He thought he saw one of the angels – a man who was standing almost obscenely close to Cas – look at him with distaste, but the expression vanished before Dean could say anything.

“First things first, we take out Dagon. I have been made aware that you have in your possession, the Colt. Do you have it with you?”, the angel close to Cas asked.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”, Dean asked snarkily and he could have sworn he saw Cas roll his eyes.

“I am Eremiel, Castiel’s second in command.”, he answered stiffly and Dean fought to keep his face impassive. Second in command, did that mean he worked with Cas frequently? Did he work with him alone? Thankfully Castiel interrupted, before Dean could get anymore caught up in his own thoughts.

“Dean, do you have the Colt or not?”, he asked, his deep voice ringing with authority. Dean nodded and pulled the Colt from inside his jacket. Cas smiled at him. “Good, so what we do is kill Dagon, then we take Kelly Kline to Heaven, where we extract Lucifer’s child from her.”

“And then what?”, Dean heard himself asking. “You just get rid of her?”

Castiel shook his head. “No of course not. We remove the child, heal her as much as she needs, then we wipe her memory and return her to Earth.”

“And the kid?”, Dean asked and Castiel’s eyes grew sad.

“You know it cannot be permitted to live, Dean.”, he said and Dean nodded. He knew, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Can we go now that you’ve explained everything to your human?”, Eremiel asked coldly and Castiel fixed him with a piercing glare.

“Yes, we can go. Why don’t you drive my truck Eremiel and I will ride with Dean.” Castiel tossed him his keys and climbed into the Impala, quickly followed by Dean.

They watched the other angels climb into their own vehicles before Dean spoke. “Damn, Cas. I haven’t seen you take charge like that in a long time.”

“I am still a warrior, Dean.”, Cas said and Dean sighed.

“I know Cas. Doesn’t mean you have to hang around these douchebags to be one.”, he said as he put Baby in gear and followed the other two cars away from the warehouse.

“They are still my family.”, Cas said quietly and Dean’s fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel.

“No, they aren’t. I’m your family. Sam and Claire are your family. They are not. They kicked you out and blamed you for all the bad things that happened to them, and now that they need your help, they’re playing nice.”, Dean said angrily and Cas turned to glare at him.

“They aren’t using me, Dean! Heaven is under new leadership now, they have welcomed me back.”

Dean had to try very hard not to pull the car over and just get out and scream. Because it sounded like Cas wanted to be in Heaven more than he wanted to be with him. And if he was being very honest, Dean didn’t know if he could cope with Cas leaving for good.

“Well that’s just great, Cas. Tell you what, after we finish this thing with Kelly, why don’t you just do what you’ve been wanting to do for years and just fuck off back to Heaven. We both know you never really wanted to stay with me. So just go.”, Dean said and he forced himself not to look at Cas, because if he did he might cry and then he wouldn’t be able to take out Dagon and whatever demons she had waiting for them.

“Dean…”, Cas began, but Dean saw that the angels’ cars had stopped in front of them, so he parked and got out of the car before Cas could finish his sentence.

The angels were waiting silently in front of a quiet looking house. It had a freshly mown lawn and neatly trimmed hedges. Dean wondered if the original owners were dead or had simply been possessed.

“Everyone ready?”, Eremiel asked, giving Dean a pointed look. In lieu of an answer, Dean simply pulled the loaded Colt from his jacket and with his other hand, tightly gripped an angel blade.

Dean glanced over at Cas who was staring at him as if he was trying to tell him something, but then they were moving and Dean was following two angels through the front door, who were immediately attacked by three demons.

Dean moved past them as quickly as he could, spotting Dagon moving towards the stairs, no doubt to get Kelly. He ran after her, and he had just enough time to see Cas being attacked by a group of three demons, before he was pinned against a wall and had Dagon’s yellow eyes boring into his.

“Hello Dean, nice to see you again.”, she hissed and he tried to move, tried to reach the Colt, but with a wave of her hand Dagon sent him flying across the room.

He crashed into a coffee table and struggled to his feet as two angels darted towards Dagon. In a movement that seemed faster than should be possible even for a Prince of Hell, Dagon stabbed them both and Dean covered his eyes as bright light filled the room. He opened his eyes when he heard the bodies drop to the floor, just in time to see Dagon disappear up the stairs.

He looked around and saw the other angels engaged with the remaining demons, saw Cas stab one only to have another jump on him and sprinted up the stairs.

He found Dagon through the first open door, he aimed the Colt at her and fired once, but she twisted out of the way just in time. Dean managed to reload just as Dagon came charging towards him and this time when he fired, he didn’t miss.

But neither did Dagon. Just before the bullet hit her in the chest, she managed to lodge the knife she had been clutching in Dean’s stomach.

Dagon collapsed, glowing yellow before she went still and Dean sank to his knees, as he heard the battle downstairs continue.

“Cas.”, he tried to yell, but it came out as more of a low groan. He felt blood seeping through his fingers and saw black spots beginning to form in front of his eyes. “Cas.”, he tried again.

Suddenly, there was silence downstairs, although Dean wasn’t sure if it was because all the demons were dead or because he had lost the ability to hear.

Suddenly there were strong arms around his shoulders and someone was pulling him up and into their arms.

“Dean!”, he heard someone say. A dim part of him registered that it was Cas who was speaking. He felt himself being lowered onto what he thought might be a sofa and sighed at how soft it felt.

He let out a yell of pain as he felt the knife being removed from his stomach and suddenly there was a blistering heat rushing through his body.

Suddenly it was gone and although he could still feel a throbbing pain in his abdomen, it was much reduced.

“Dean? En mononusa? Are you alright?”, Dean heard Cas ask and he slowly opened his eyes to see Cas’ blue ones staring back at him. “Dean!”, Cas gasped and then his hands were on Dean’s face, cradling it as if it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Carefully, Cas leaned forward and pressed several light kisses to Dean's lips, before pulling away again, staring at him as if he was examining every inch of Dean's face.

“Castiel!”, a sharp voice came from behind them and Dean sat up, wincing. It seemed that Cas hadn’t been able to heal him completely. Dean saw Eremiel glaring at them. He was holding Kelly Kline by the arm and she looked terrified. Dean felt sorry for her, but the angels had offered the best resolution of her situation. He had to let her go with him. “Castiel, are you coming?”, Eremiel asked and Dean almost cried with relief when Castiel shook his head.

“No, Eremiel. You and the others can take her.”, Cas said, gently stroking a hand up and down Dean’s face. He looked tired.

“Castiel!”, Eremiel said again in a warning tone. “You heard what Joshua said. If you turn your back on us again, that will be the last time. You cannot come back again.”

Castiel nodded. “I am aware of what Joshua said. You can go.”

“Cas, are you sure about this?”, Dean asked. He didn’t want Castiel to go, but if Heaven was what made him happy then that’s where he should be.

Cas smiled softly at him. “Yes, olapireta de en malpirgi, my place is here with you.”

“Fine, we will inform you when we have taken care of the Nephilim situation permanently. Goodbye Castiel.”, Eremiel said and with that, he and the remaining angels, left the house, taking Kelly Kline with them.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when they left and sank back onto the sofa. Cas followed, still half cradling Dean in his arms.

“I am sorry, Dean. I was not able to completely heal your wound, it was made with a demonic blade that seemed to resist my grace a little. However, it is no longer life-threatening.”, Castiel said, slowly stroking Dean’s hair.

“Thank you, Cas. And I’m sorry too. For what I said in the car. I never wanted you to have to choose between us and Heaven.”, Dean said, turning to bury his face in Cas’ shirt.

“It’s quite alright Dean. If you recall, I have done exactly that many times of my own volition, and each and every time I have chosen you. I’m almost insulted you thought this time would be any different.”, Cas teased and Dean nuzzled even further into Cas’ chest.

“You were gone for a long time.”, he muttered and he felt Cas press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“I know, en aziazor, but I will always come back to you.” Dean smiled against Cas, when he heard him say that.

“Cas?”, he asked quietly.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can we go home now?” He felt Cas chuckle.

“Yes, we can go home now.”, Cas said, and Dean disentangled himself from him.

Cas helped Dean to his feet and then out of the house and to where Baby was waiting, although he did make Dean sit in the passenger seat. For once Dean didn’t protest, he was tired and if he could trust anyone with his car, it was Cas.

Cas slid into the driver’s seat and Dean slumped against him.

He relaxed as Cas started the engine and they began to head back to the bunker.

And even though he had just been stabbed, with Cas there with him in his Baby, Dean slept nightmare free for the first time since Cas had left all those weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't think this was too awful, drop me a Comment if it was or a Kudos if you liked it, they give me life.
> 
> If you're interested the Enochian in the story was:  
> En mononusa = my Heart  
> olapireta de en malpirgi = light of my life  
> En aziazor = my love
> 
> And Cas' ringtone is "Lonely Sky" by Chris DeBurgh, it's a really lovely song and always reminds me of him.


End file.
